Toys are your friend
by Deluze
Summary: [Complete!] Harry Potter gets sent a discreetly packed package... One thing leads to another. SLASH, TOYS, Mastur. and so much more! Sort of romance... [sequel]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The rest is Jo's.

Warning: NC-17, R, X, M: whatever is the highest rating, this is it! I have warned you so don't say I didn't! Please don't report me!This is probably a little bit of a non-con, not rape and a tiny bit of minor in some countries, but not in mine (Harry is sixteen in this fic, btw).

'Real' Warning: TOYS, Non-con (a little), and a lot more warningsin the next chapter, 'cause this is just the prologue and I haven't really planned that much of the actual sex-scene.

A/N: This is just a little something that came to me after finding a Snarry site on the web and reading a bit too much of it. Have almost everything planned out so don't despair. And I know I'm evil for starting this when I haven't updated DM in... forever! And not posting those one-shots thatI so faithfully promised my Norwegian-beta (hope she doesn't hate me...). Truth is, I lost my inspiration... Yes, it is true, a Writer's Block. hears screams in background Anyhoo, now that the holidays is over with I hope I will finally be able to come back to my writings. I plan to finish this (just one chapter more, sort of a one-shot with a prologue, really) and then DM and then post the Norwegian one-shots once my beta (still can't believe I have a beta!) have had a look on them :) So, enjoy reading and please review!

Oh, and btw:

under the writing means 'Inner voice' and _this one_ means Harry's thinking it (if that's at all possible :P)

Prologue: The package

* * *

A plain brown package. That was all Hedwig had delivered. There was no note. No explanation to what it was. _Could be anything_. Harry thought. _Could be dangerous. Could be from Voldemort…_

He opened it.

Inside there was a box. Nothing has hexed me yet... Perhaps I should still tell Dumbledore? _Don't get paranoid! _His inner voice warned him. _That man doesn't control your life. He doesn't need to know everything. For god's sake you're sixteen years old; you can handle a simple package on your own._ Harry opened the box. Inside it there was another package. This one was also brown, but had almost the same shape as a carrot…

All of his warning signals were running high-speed. _Please, _his inner voice said again. _If killing you would be as simple as sending a discreetly packed package wouldn't Voldemort has done it before?_Harry considered this before finally opening the last paper.

The thing was truly shaped as a carrot, but had something like a ball shape on the tip. It looked more like a… Harry blushed. _Who, in their wildest world, would send **me** this? Is it some kind of a joke…?_

He looked around the Gryffindor sixth year's dormitories. Luckily, everybody was out. Harry could almost imagine the laughs the other boys would have if somebody saw that he, the boy who lived, had gotten sent a… dildo?

No, it was smaller than a dildo. Not that he would know what a dildo looked like, or anything like that- _Can it, boy-wonder. No need to defend yourself. Nobody but you and me here, right now. _

Weird how my 'inner voice' sounds almost like… Snape. Harry shrugged and went back to inspecting the almost-dildo.

The Thing was almost completely silver with black and green lines running around it in _pretty_ shapes. If anything could look pretty on a… whatever it was.

It was about nine centimetres and looked almost femininely skinny. Harry turned it upside down for a closer inspection. It was only then that he discovered the little string hanging out from the 'bottom' of the Thing.

The little string was also silver and looked like a wire. It hung down from the Thing and disappeared in the chaos of brown papers. Brushing away the paper Harry found a… _Oh god, it's a remote control! Who would send me a dildo with a remote control? Who's muggle enough to know about this sort of things and still use owl post? Hermione? _The thought made him snort out loud. Hermione; sending him a sex toy? No, it couldn't be… could it?

_No! _His thoughts almost screamed the answer.

He mentally shrugged the thought away and went back to his inspecting.

The remote control had four buttons; 'Start', 'Low', 'Medium' and 'Hard'. Harry pressed 'Start'.

The moment he pressed it the Thing started **_vibrating_**! He dropped it at once.

It landed on the bed and rolled around, twitching.

Harry just stared at it, a feeling close to shock spinning around hid body.

Somebody had sent Harry Potter a vibrating sex toy.

* * *

Please review and tell me how I'm doing! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own anything but the plot in this story. Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the vibrator is all Jo's... Wait. Oh, forget that. **I **own the vibrator D

****

**Warning: **See the prolouge. It will tell you that in this story there is TOYS, lots of 'em D Oh, and in this chapter there is MASTURBATION. Thank you and good night... Good morning...

**A/N:** Hello and WOW! **Nine reviews! **That's completely amazing! I'm... speechless. That's what I am. Anyhoo, just wanted to say **thank you** to all who reviewed:

**pen pencil whatever****lostjackal****LuxAeternaSanti****Suikoden26****slutty-harry**(takk for at du ikke er sur på meg!), **wulfie-squeeker****, SpikesWoman, ****Alice Chatsend****and Lena- Chan** (Toys have been used in fan fiction before. Trust me... They have -has naughty thoughts-)

Now, I have decided to just have chapters instead of a really long one-shot. Hope that's okay for all you love-to-read-long-readers out there (I am one myself). Now, please review and the next chapter will be out shortly.

**Toys are your friend - "Chapter" 2**

The next day Harry couldn't keep his thoughts from running back to the sex toy. The moment he had realised what it was he had put (in other words 'brutally shoved') the thing back in the box and thrown it under his bed, far away from eyes to see.

Now he was walking around trying to act normal as possible. He wasn't very successful. For god's sake, which sixteen year old boy could act normal when having an unused (at least he hoped it was unused) sex toy up in his room!

He hadn't really had as much experience with sex before… Sure, he had masturbated and heard the other boys masturbating in his dormitory when they had forgotten to put up silence spells, but other than that… He hardly thought the Cho-incidence could be counted for as a sexual experience. For gods' sake, she was crying during the entire thing!

Lunch had finished and Harry's next lesson was potion. Swallowing the spit flooding his mouth and trying his hardest to will away his almost constant erection (thank Merlin for robes!), Harry headed for the dungeons.

They were making a mild sleeping potion today and Snape, after putting the instructions on the board, paired them up. Harry was paired with Malfoy. _Figures,_ Harry thought sulking and moved his cauldron over to the Slytherin part of the classroom. Just then Snape was walking down to the back of the room where Neville had somehow managed to break his cauldron in mere minutes into the class.

Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't see him and they walked straight into each other sending them both falling to the floor.

"POTTER!" Harry had never seen his potion master's face purple before. The look didn't fit the man very well… "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for the entire week!"

"But, Sir, you walked into me!" Harry was not taking the blame for something Snape had done!

"Thirty points, then!" Okay, maybe taking the blame just this time wouldn't be too bad.

"Meet me in my office at six o'clock and DON'T be late."

"Yes, professor." Harry said and with one more 'death stare' at Harry he turned around and walked over to Neville, robes billowing behind him in an almost royal way.

The rest of the day went by in a rush of boring classes and Ron mouth-bashing Snape with a vocabulary use that would make Hermione horrified both at the words and the bad grammar use had she heard it (Ron wasn't that stupid as to let her hear him).

Finally the trio went up to the common room to do homework. Harry couldn't concentrate and now that damn erection was back again in full force. Finally he got up and told the others he was going to go up to the dormitory to read.

* * *

Up in the dormitory reading was the last thing on his mind. Throwing off his clothes almost before he had checked to see if anyone else was in the room, Harry laid down on the bed.

His erection was throbbing and the loss of blood elsewhere in his body was making him dizzy. Harry moaned and took a hold of his dick. He moved his hand up and down stroking it slowly.

Images flickered by in his mind. Nothing fastened itself in particular. He thought about the previous Quidditch practise, how he and Ron had gotten into the girl's changing rooms and stared until Anna Felcovs had discovered them and screamed. They had to run like hell, all of the girls that had changed was running after them, but eventually the girls gave up and just yelled swear words after them.

The moment he and Ron had reached back to their dormitories Ron had thrown himself at the bed and not even bothering to do more than pull off his pants had started masturbating right in front of him. The other boys didn't even bother look. Seamus had yelled 'get a room' but other than that nobody did anything. And there Ron was, groaning and stroking himself. Harry moaned again, his balls twitched at the thought and he could feel himself getting close.

He had never really given any thought about his own sexuality. He had asked Neville how the Wizarding world looked at homosexuality and such. He had said it was the same. There were potions that could make a man pregnant and potions that could make a woman's DNA into seed so that lesbian lovers could have a child together. The Wizarding world, Harry soon found out, didn't care about your sexuality as long as there was possibilities of having children. Before the potions things had been different, but nobody cared about that anymore.

Harry had let the matter rest by that. It wasn't that he was gay, exactly… He was more _both_. Bisexual, he had heard somebody call it. He just felt a little more attractive to boys than girls. He hadn't really had much 'education' about sex. The Muggle school sex-program hadn't even mentioned 'different' types of sexualities and the Dursley's wasn't exactly the types to ask about such. All he had had was the conversations with the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Even that wasn't particularly helpful.

His cock gave a violent twitch as he squeezed hard. He needed to come, _now! _

Letting his mind wander, again the image of Quidditch practise came up. The four boys on his team, well trained, muscular bodies soaking wet with water from the shower, standing together. Their hands rubbing themselves with soap and their hair falling over their shoulders, also soaking wet. Steam and warmth in a small room. The panting breath of the others, their bodies sometime touching him, sending shivers through his body that always ended in his pelvis. He came, spilling seed all over his hand and stomach.

"_Gods…" _Harry lay on his bed panting hard and letting the after rush of his orgasm run through him. The seconds ticked by and finally he felt ready to get up and clean himself. He dried his hands off on the sheets and then opened the top drawer to get some tissues that he always kept in there in case of… emergencies. Yeah, emergencies…

He dried the rest of the white/grey seed of his hands and stomach, but the minute he touched his cock he felt the blood fill it. _Damnit! Why, by all that is good, do teenage boys have this problem? Why me? _He looked at the clock, 04.57 pm, still plenty of time before his detention with Snape.

Snape… Harry might have been fine with being gay or bisexual or whatever he was, but then The Attraction made itself known. Harry Potter was –attracted– to elder men, one 'greasy git' especially. It wasn't this huge I-get-aroused-every-time-I-see-him kind of attraction. It was more subtle. Almost more pressing in some way…

Harry, like almost everything else concerning his own sexuality, wasn't quite sure what it was with his attraction to the man.

He had first discovered how arousing older men was compared to younger men when he had seen Remus nude at number twelve, Grimmauld place the previous summer vacation.

Sure, the man had scares all over his body (really, _all_ over his body) and he looked almost like a shirt that had been washed too many times, but this just added to the appeal in Harry's opinion. It made them seem more… experienced, was the word he was looking for. Yes, defiantly experienced.

He could almost imagine what kinds of 'activity' one had to have done to get those kinds of markings on one's body. Yes, Remus was a werewolf and most of the scares had to come from that course, but Harry was willing to bet his right lung that he had seen at least two scares that most certainly did _not_ come from any other animals than human.

His cock gave a happy little twitch in a way of approval to where his thoughts were going. Harry stroked it absently, his arms were getting tired and he felt a uncomfortable ache in his back for laying in the position he was laying in. This wouldn't do. He stopped stroking and sat up in the bed, pulling his pillows behind him to support his back.

Breathing hard he spread his legs and continued stroking. He came to the conclusion only seconds after that this still wouldn't do.

Changing position might have helped the ache in his back, but his arms, both of them now, were still tired. He didn't want to continue stroking, but he was still hard as hell!

Now annoyed he got up from his sitting/laying position to sit at the end of the bed. As his sock-clad feet hit the floor he felt a brush of something sharp. He pulled his feet away and looked down. The end of a box met his eyes. The box he had put the Thing in, Harry remembered.

Hesitating only slightly he dragged the box out from underneath the bed where it had been hidden not-that-very-good. He opened it and there the Thing was, just as he had left it. All silver and pretty lines staring up at him in between the silver wire and the remote control. Harry swallowed his nervousness and pulled all of it out.

It wasn't really _that_ intimidating. It was just the thought of what that thing could do. _If you let it, _his inner voice added. _Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

Harry studied it again. Nothing had changed. It still had the colour and the shape as last night and no new buttons had been added to the remote control during the night. _Not magical, then. Just a normal Muggle sex toy… Yeah, that makes it so much better. _He rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm and sat back at the pillows, toy still in his hand. _I guess just **trying** it wont do much harm. I'm in control, right? _Right. He told himself firmly.

Getting his wand from the bedside table he whispered a silence spell around his bed and then a spell to close the curtains.

He tried finding a comfortable position against the pillows while spreading his legs and keeping his but where he could reach the hole easily. After a few moments of grunts and shifting heavily he gave up deciding that there wasn't really any position that was comfortable in a situation like his. At least not the first time.

Letting out a shaky breath he positioned the toy at his opening getting the wire and remote control at his side. He pushed it slowly in.

"OUCH! Bloody gods, that hurts!" Harry was glad he had remembered the silencing spell, if he hadn't Ron and Hermione would probably be here already wondering what he was yelling for. Now that would be a situation he did not want to explain. Not to mention the position he was sitting in, legs eagle spread with a pained expression on his face and a silver vibrator in his hand.

After the pain had gone away some what Harry slowly checked for blood with his hand. He didn't really think just pushing the silver vibrator against his opening would make any harm and it didn't really hurt that much, but better safe than sorry his mind decided.

As expected there wasn't any blood. Harry didn't really want to continue now, but his erection had (amazingly) survived the horrible and almost not tolerable pain and was now demanding realise. And to top that off a strange kind of aching had started _inside_ of him, too. A kind of good aching, though.

Even slower now, he tried again. It hurt. This time not so much because he pulled out (not that he had even been inside yet) before it started hurting for real. Obviously this wouldn't work.

He sighted. This was harder than he had thought it would be. _He_ was harder than he thought he would be. In fact, he was harder than ever!

The pain had somehow wakened an almost frantic need inside of him. He needed to have something inside of him, he _needed_ it!

Trying once more and failing once more to get it in without so much pain he figured it was the vibrator's fault. It was either too big or too… dry, that's it. Girls were always wet down there when they had sex! Opening the curtains a bit and looking around for something to wet the toy with, his eyes fell on the bedside table next to Dean's bed. Dean would surely have some sort of lube in there. It was no secret that Dean liked boys and that he was active, very active.

Harry got up from the bed putting the vibrator down on the bed and almost running to Dean's bed. Quickly he opened the top drawer and searched around the stuff.

Dean also had tissues in his drawer. A book and a pack of condoms, no surprise with that. There! Behind the book was a tiny lube. Looking down at the little writing on the side of it his eyes fell on the purple words almost on the top of the label; 'USE FOR SEX!' In capital letters with a yellow smiley-face at the end of the sentence. Harry had to roll his eyes again.

Well, at least he had found what he was looking for.

He headed back to his own bed, his cock swaying happily and still throbbing.

Casting a worried look at the door leading to the common room hall he closed the curtains and whispered a new silence spell, just in case.

Opening the lube and taking the sex toy in his hand he sat back against the pillows. He then squeezed the content of the lube on the vibrator and smeared it around it in a thick layer.

The toy shined in the weak light from the lamp hanging over his bed. Harry felt a shiver running through his body as the toy was prepared. He could feel the aching growing inside of him and, sitting straighter up, he spread his legs again.

This time when he positioned the tip of it at his hole it felt smoother and a little colder. He wasted no time and pushed it in.

He could feel it move in. Feel his skin being dragged in with it and the pain when it stretched the muscle. The pain increased extremely when Harry in pure reflex flexed the tight ring of muscles. He desperately tried to relax again. The vibrator felt cold even as his body heat was warming it. The feeling was really weird, Harry decided to call it. The feeling of having something not human moving inside of you, making you feel good and warm while it remains cold. He couldn't quite describe it right.

Harry moved it deeper in. Now it was sliding past the outer ring of muscles and hitting the tight walls longer inn. The pain had almost completely disappeared by now. It was slowly being replaced with more pleasure. Harry moaned loudly.

_Why haven't I done this before? _He wondered to himself. _Why haven't anyone told me about this… this feeling?_

After is experience with Cho Harry couldn't really understand all the fuzz with relationships and sex, but now. This was just amazing!

He groaned deep in his throat when the silver vibrator brushed against something **really **good! Desperate to feel that spark of nirvana again he moved the toy deeper until he could hardly get a hold of it. He pushed the bottom to get it** deeper, **much deeper

It was all the way inside of him now. It had stopped hurting a long time ago, now all that was left was the pleasure and the constant aching.

Harry relished his hold on the toy and tried to clench his but muscles again. This time he was gentler and more stretched _down there_. It didn't hurt, thankfully.

Now satisfied that it wouldn't hurt anymore Harry pulled the wire to get the vibrator out just to push it back in again, this time harder. He repeated this a few times before the ache inside demanded more. It was then that he remembered the remote control.

He picked it up from where it had been laying next to him on the bed.

The silver colour flickered with the light as some of the lube got on it from Harry's hand. He knew it was only something he imagined but he could swear the buttons shined up to him with something close to laughter in them. Harry swallowed and, wasting no time, he pressed start.

* * *

_Please review! I want more, more! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I am so sorry! **I meant to update before, but real life has a nasty habit of ruining my life! -growls at Real Life- Please forgive me! -begs-

I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed. Seeing as the last name, name, name of the reviewers became sort of like this: namenamenamenamennnamnlgahlpname I'm not going to do that... -hears screams of joy in background- I am however going to request a moment of silence to appreciate my **awesome** reviewers! You guys (for lack of a better term) rocks! 3 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. It's fan fiction. It belongs to our Goddess. That's right; Jo Rowling (Jo, if you're reading this, I love you:P)

**Warnings (PLEASE READ) :** NC-17! If you have come this far, I think I don't really need to put this here, but I will anyway for the constant fear of getting reported for not having one.** Please **do **not** report me! I have given you enough warnings by now to make you realise where this is going (One way ticket to hell!). You are a free person (hopefully) and most probably have enough intelligence to realise what you want and do not want to read. This is **SLASH, male/male relationship!** It's **R-M-NC-17 **and has** sex**, **underage in some countries** and a tiny hint of **non-con! **

For those of you out there that does like whatI have mentioned above and want to read it, go on! For those of you who don't want to or/and aren't allowed to, don't! Simple, isn't it? I take no responsibility for those of you out there breaking the law or reading this with out reading the warnings. I have heard so many stories of people getting band from sites because of ficcies like this one and I really don't want to call one of those stories mine so PLEASE do NOT report me because you have not read the warnings or not followed the law in wherever-you-are! Please, I'm desperately begging you! Thanks and enjoy or leave!

_

* * *

_

_Previous: He pressed start. …_

* * *

Nothing happened.

Harry waited. Still not doing anything… Did it need electricity? He didn't think so… But then again, it was a muggle Thing…

He pressed Start again and waited once more. _Why is it not doing anything! I need **something **to happen! _

For once in his life his inner voice was silent. Then it spoke.

_Look at the vibrator… Scary cat._

_Oh, very mature. And how can I look at the –vibrator–? It's** inside** me!_

_Take it out and then look at it. You're not afraid you wont be able to get it back out, are you? _

Harry would never truly understand how a voice made by him could insult himself… Anyway, back to the issue at hand... er… ass…

Getting it out enough to grab hold of it by pulling the wire, he took it out. It didn't hurt nearly as much getting it in did, but the aching increased ten times and he felt empty and opened.

Since he couldn't quite classify this new feeling Harry just ignored it and 'studied' the vibrator instead. At first glance, he knew what the Start button did.

The silver lines all around it were now glowing red, a red lube sort of appearing out of the lines.

_I think you were supposed to press Start before anything else._

_Oh…_

Spreading the new lube around the vibrator in an even thicker layer he positioned the vibrator at his entranced again and pushed it in. This time hardly any resistant met him. It felt like it belonged there and the "emptiness" in his but was filled.

Since the vibrator was covered in more lube now it was slippery and more difficult to keep from sliding out. Harry flexed his but muscles, but nothing except holding it there would work.

_If it was only a bit bigger... _

His arms were still tired and his back still uncomfortable in his sitting/laying position. Maybe if he sat up it would be easier?

Coming to the conclusion that it _had _to be considering that _anything _would be better than this, he tried sitting up.

_This feels okay…_

The only problem changing positions had done was push the Thing deeper and that wasn't exactly a problem, Harry thought. It could go even deeper than before because of the new lube and Harry could feel it almost nibbling (or as close to 'nibbling' a vibrator can get) his 'joy-spot', as he had come to call it.

Suddenly there was a great bang filling the room. Harry grabbed a pillow to cover himself as the curtains around his bed were pulled aside. Panting, blushing and trying desperately to cover all of his private area, Harry looked up just to come face to face with his potion master.

(-Could stop here, but that would not only be very short but also get many of you very angry with me and we don't want that now, do we? -Grins innocently--)

The moment that followed should be, in Harry's mind, in that Muggle book Guinness Record Book as one of the most tense and unpleasant moments in history, beating everything else by far.

Then, Snape smirked.

(-Should I stop…? –Stops kidding around with the stopping joke-)

"Well, Mister Potter, I was beginning to wonder." Snape said.

Harry suppressed the urge to throw himself under the covers that he was currently sitting on. "'Wonder', sir?"

"I was just asking myself, on the way up here, _what _exactly would be important enough to skip detention for. Well, now I understand."

Realising hit Harry hard and he quickly looked at the clock on his night-table. 18.28 pm, almost half an hour since he should have been in his detention. "Oh. Oh, shit."

Snape's smirk had turned into an evil smile as he walked around the bed watching Harry. Feeling self-conscious about his body, Harry tried to cover all the important parts with another pillow.

"Mister Potter, since you obviously seem to think certain things are more pressing than fulfilling a punishment, perhaps I should tell Dumbledore about what his Golden toy does with his free time?"

Harry paled at the thought of Dumbledore finding out about… this… and ignoring the insult he did the only thing he could think of, he pleaded.

"Please, sir. I promise it won't happen again! I-I lost track of time. I'm sure you understand that, right? I'll do another detention, I'll do two! Just please, don't tell Dumbledore! Please don't tell anyone!" Harry didn't even dare to think what Ron would say if he found out that his best friend had been found by Snape, of all people, in his bed masturbating with a _Thing_ up his ass!

_Oh, gods! Please don't let Snape see the vibrator! _

"Do you really think I will let this behaviour go unpunished, _Potter_?" Snape almost spat the name. "You'll soon learn how I punish those few that dare to –not show up-. Stand up!"

At first Harry thought he had heard wrong. Then his eyes widened and he felt his entire body go numb.

"S-sir. I… can't. Please don't make me, please."

Snape's smile grew even bigger at his begging. "Mister Potter, you have wasted my time long enough already, don't make me lose my patients. _Stand up_ or I swear I will make you!"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat threatening to break loose at any moment and moved to the side of the bed. It felt weird, moving while something was inside of him. If it wasn't for Snape watching him he would almost have enjoyed it.

Hiding the remote under a pillow he stood, facing Snape and clenching the two pillows protective over his (still very hard) privates. No way was he letting Snape see him naked. No way.

"Drop the pillows, Mister Potter." Harry made a mental note to tell Ron that Snape really could read minds.

"No."

"What?" Snape didn't seem so surprised, though.

"No. I won't drop them. Sir." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, you will. Do I have to remind you who's in control here?" If someone like Snape could smile sugar sweat then surely that was what Snape was doing now.

Harry shook his head. _No. No way. _

_Oh, just drop them. You heard the man, "Drop them, or I will take them." _

_He didn't say that!_

_Well, he almost did, anyway. You know you have to drop them no matter what. Maybe he wont noticed it?_

_Oh, yeah. Like Professor-I-notice-if-you-have-a-sock-curled-and-take-away-points-for-it-Snape won't notice a wire coming out of my ass!_

_Well, if you don't drop them you won't ever find out and therefore can't win this little 'argument', will you?_

_You're on his side!_

_I'm your inner voice. A part of you, therefore you could almost say I am you, although I am smarter and defiantly more mature, but even so._

'_More mature'!_

_Ssh! I was talking. Where was I? Oh, yeah; Smarter and more mature, but even so I am a part of you. So if I am on his side, you are on his side and therefore want to drop the pillows. Am I right?_

…_Shut up._

Snape was still watching him, waiting.

"I'm… But… Why?"

"Mister Potter, do I have to remind you that you are in detention?" Snape was avoiding his question. Harry wasn't stupid enough to not realise that.

"Sir, I really would prefer to be dressed during, er, punishment."

"Well, Mister Potter. You can't. That's what punishment is, not getting what _you_ want, now strip!"

Not daring to further test Snape's patience, Harry, very reluctantly, dropped the pillows.

The room was warm, but Harry still felt cold. It was probably mostly because of the unfamiliar feeling of standing naked in a room that caused the chills now running up and down his spine. Harry wasn't really paying enough attention to that to classify it. Right now his concern laid in hiding his bum from Snape's view. To do so he would, of course, have to show his front. So Harry, still reluctant and clenching his privates with both hands to hide them from the dark eyes of his potions Master, he stood tall and looked into said eyes.

If Snape had looked amused before it was nothing to how he looked now. His shoulders were shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. Snape's mouth had formed into a tight line that would put even Professor McGonagall to shame and his eyes were even darker than usual.

Harry's entire body shook when a particularly strong shiver ran up from his toes to what felt like the tips of his tussled hair.

"Now, now, Mister Potter." Even his voice was darker than normal. "Don't be shy."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He almost didn't want to believe that he was standing in his dormitory, completely in the nude with Snape watching him, not to mention the _Thing_!

Speaking of which, it had only slipped out a bit when Harry got up from the bed. A quick clinch of his but muscles had taken care of that problem and it had stayed in him, but now it was slipping. Gravity was claiming it and now matter what Harry did with his muscles it wouldn't stay in.

Franticly trying to, he didn't even notice the sounds he was making. Grunts and moans as he pushed and shifted from pose to another equally uncomfortable pose.

Harry think he might have been doing this for just a few seconds before Snape said anything, but he couldn't be sure. It could have been minutes, he was too wrapped up in the matters at hand, or more accurate to this situation, arse.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, Mister Potter?" Harry stopped shifting immediately. Looking up and meeting those darker than darkness eyes he felt… scared.

He was uncomfortably, naked, together with a man he had hated for several years before getting all lusty over said man and now… now he was going to be humiliated.

_Stop being such a little wimp, wimp!_

_I'm not a wimp. I just… I don't want him to think I'm stupid or something._

_Like he doesn't already. You're acting like a cross between a cat in heat and a pregnant lady! One minute you're humping a sex toy and the other you're crying over your mean old Potion Master. _

"Thinking it over are we, Mister Potter?" Snape were just playing games with him. At least that's what it felt like to Harry.

"I don't…" Harry started with a weak voice.

"You don't what, Mister Potter?"

Harry shook his head, finding it too difficult to answer with what felt like a lump in his throat. His eyes were filled with tears that just begged him to let them fall and his chest hurt.

In short; Harry felt a little below what Ron would describe as 'shit'.

"I- I can't, Sir. Please, just let me go. I'll serve detention another night. Just please…" Harry begged. He didn't think he could take anymore of this teasing.

"No. I don't think I can let you do that, Mister Potter." The dark voice felt like silk being forced down his throat. He just wanted to let run away from humanity and never come back.

_Stupid hormones… _

"In fact, I think we'll start the detention right about now." Harry didn't have time for more than to raise an eyebrow before Snape had strolled over to his side of the bed and grabbed a hold of him. One hand around his neck, the other around his waist, Snape lowered Harry onto the bed…

**FIN**

* * *

No, I'm kidding of course… It's **TBC**. –huge grin- Please read and review! It means so much to me! **Promise **to update soon!

-Sophie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I

Am

SO

Sorry!

I meant to update at least a month ago, but then I got one of my little writer's blocks. (gawds, I hate them!) And then when I finally was ready to update (a weak ago, but still...) FFN wouldn't let me in! I kept checking in, but it still wouldn't let me. > , -tear-

That's my useless excuse and sadly I'm sticking to it... But now I'm here! And I bring promises! From now on I'll update every weak, no matter what, if so only with as little as a drabble.

**Warning: **Do **not **read further if you are scared or/and uncomfortableor/and not allowed by any law to read **Chan, masturbation, homosexual sex, use of sex toys or anything close to this! **This is your final warning. Once this is over there's no goingback. Until the sequel... -grins sheepishly-

**Disclaimer: **Everything except the vibrator belongs to J.K.Rowling and her minors. Er, buddies.

* * *

Cold hands ran over his chest, stopping to squeeze a nipple before going around his waist. Harry moaned as Snape's hand went further down, gripping his buttocks and making him buck into the warm form of the Potion Master. 

"Gods," he whispered as Snape gently spread his legs and slipped between them. A shiver went through him as the older man trailed one long finger down the curve of his right buttock. It tickled and Harry tried to move away from the gentle caresses but a steady hand on his left hip stopped him as Snape slipped that devilish device down his crack.

Starting at the very beginning and slowly moving down towards his hole. Harry gasped as Snape's finger finally reached it.

The vibrator had almost slipped out and with the assault of touches from Snape Harry had almost forgotten it was there. Now, however, with Snape's fingers running lightly over the handle and slightly pushing it in and letting it glide out before pushing it lightly in again, Harry remembered all too well.

"Please, s-sir. Just, oh!" Snape had let the thing slip almost completely out before thrusting it back in hard. It hit that spot making the delightful shivers go through him again. Harry moaned hard and bucked up again, not sure if was trying to escape the special care of the potion master or wanting more.

"Quite the Gryffindor slut we have here." The Potions Master's deep voice cut through Harry's pleasure. He bucked up again and let out a laud moan. The shivers triggered by that voice was the best yet, by far, Harry decided.

"Amazing, just with my voice," Harry opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and met the deep black eyes on the face currently set up in a devilish smirk. "I can make you twist and moan with pleasure. A gift of mine, I suppose."

The smirk grew and Snape's eyes twinkled. _Like Dumbledore's_, Harry thought and before he had even finished the thought that annoying Snape-like voice rang through his head again.

_Here you are, laying beneath the man- No, Sex God!- you have had a crush on for two years and you think of Dumbledore!_

_No! I wasn't-_

_You wasn't? Well it sure sounded like it! No, get back to reality and let Severus fuck you!_

_Fuck me? You don't mean…?_

Snape was watching him with that amused look again. Like he knew what Harry was thinking and was delighted to hear Harry's inner struggle against himself.

"You should listen to your common sense, Har-Potter." He purred.

"W- what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And with a cruel twist on the vibrator, sending it both around and deeper in, Harry forgot all about mind-reading-Snapes and annoying inner voices.

"Just relax, Potter. Just feel…" The man was purring again, voice low and right next to his ear. Harry tried to relax his muscles, but it was damn difficult seeing as every time he felt completely relaxed and floating-on-a-enlarged-broomstick (as he himself put it) that thing in Snape's hand would bump into that spot inside him and make him tight up again!

The third time it did this Harry gave up and instead tried to move with it. Moving his hips and thrusting up against the vibrator worked wonders and he, without realising it, relaxed his bum muscles.

"That's it…"

Suddenly Snape reached around him and slipped the hand not occupied in other… activities… under Harry's pillow. He pulled back with the forgotten remote control in hand.

"Now we'll see some real action." He muttered under his breath so quiet that Harry almost didn't catch it.

Still moving the vibrator he pushed 'Low' and, pushing the vibrator hard all the way inside, Snape let go of the handle and sat back. At first Harry didn't feel any difference and looked up at Snape's face questionly. Then, he felt it.

The Thing was vibrating inside him!

Slowly moving around in circles, seeming to be everywhere at once. It was hitting all the places inside of Harry that just _needed _to be hit.

_Guess I know now why it's called a 'vibrator'. It vibrates… _

Harry moaned as the thing hit his special-place for what felt like the millionth time in only a minute or so.

"Like it, Potter?" Snape, very unnecessarily, asked him with a smirk the size of Jupiter on his face.

"Yes! Oh, please!" Harry moaned again and the moan turned into a groan as Snape wrapped his hand around Harry's erection. The firm stroking of his penis and the stimulation of his hole was too much and finally sent Harry into the strongest orgasm of his life so far.

The world seem to black out for a minute after. Harry couldn't be bothered to move a muscle and was just laying there. The come on his stomach was drying and sticking to his skin. He shivered as the after shock went through him.

"Gods… Sir, that was… Wow."

Snape moved up from where he had been laying next to Harry on the heated mattress. With slow movements he pulled his wand out from his robes and a quick Stupefy spell later left Harry clean and fresh. Then, Snape reached down and pulled the vibrator out of him.

The cleaning spell had unfortunately for Harry left him both clean outside and inside. The vibrator was completely dry and hurt as his worn body desperately tried to keep it in.

"Uunh! S-stop…" He pleaded with his professor, but one look at the man clearly stated pleasure at Harry's pain. "You're- ungh!" The vibrator was finally pulled free and Harry was left feeling empty again.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He questioned angrily.

"Trust me, Potter, when I say that thrusting a vibrator up one of my students' ass and giving said student a hand job was not what I had in mind when I came up here." Snape smirked again.

"Not that!" Harry shivered. "The… dryness. You did _that _on purpose." If Harry had had the strength to lift a hand he would have used that strength to point accusingly at the man now attempting to hold back laughter.

"Yes, Potter. I did do that on purpose." "I knew it! I'm telling Dumbledore you were hurting me on purpose!" Snape stayed silent for the minute it took for Harry to realise exactly what he had said and then some to watch the violent blush spread across the younger man's face.

"Maybe not the details…" Harry mumbled. Snape smirked… again.

"The reason for me 'hurting you on purpose' was because this was meant to be a punishment, Potter. A punishment for skipping detention, remember?"

"Oh…" Harry remembered now. Had Snape gone through this entire thing only to give him his punishment? Had he noticed Harry's attraction towards him and played Harry only so he now could break any tiny thread of hope the teenager had of having… something with the man? It certainly seemed like something Snape would do. But then again, the man usually had good reasons for doing whatever he was doing and pulling a vibrator out of Harry's dry ass hardly qualified as "good reasons".

"Since you so obviously are not impressed by my choice of punishment I expect you down in my classroom at seven PM tomorrow night for an additional punishment. And I'll keep expecting you at that time for the rest of the week, _Harry._" The purring was back!

Harry nodded absent minded as his mind kept going over the same question. If a punishment by Snape involves a vibrator today…?

* * *

Please don't kill me! 

I know it's short and they haven't 'let Snape fuck Harry' yet, but don't despair! The sequel is already written and as soon as I get five reviews or more I'll post it! Oh, and about the whole not allowing NC-17 fics, well... I'll risk it. If I do get deleted I'll get a profile (which I'm going to do anyway) on under the nameSophie Fahela or something using Sophie.

Hope you have enjoyed and now I'm off to Sweden ! Just for a day... But, still, it's out of the country! I'm gonna buy me some cheap candy! --giggles-like-a-maniac--

Please review! If you liked or if you hated, let me know! But please keep the flames the size I can melt marshmallows on. Thank you and good night. Well, morning here in Norway ...


End file.
